With Arms Wide Open
by Tommy4eva
Summary: Okay, so I really can't write a full summery without giving the story away. Seriously, I wouldn't be saying this if it weren't true. It's a Jommy oneshot songfic... please, please, please just give it a chance.


**Okay, so the summery sounds confusing, but once you read it its really not. I just couldn't think of a way to write a summery without giving everything away.**_  
_

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is gonna to change  
I close my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face_

After almost eight months I was finally getting this song out of my system. I wrote this when I had first found out and now was finally the perfect time.

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open_

I closed my eyes and really got into the chorus of the song. I was going to be there for every part of my child's life, and was going to be there to support my baby's mother no matter what. I didn't want to be like my father and never be around.

_Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath; I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life_

But I'm so scared. Its going to be hard and trying, but by God I have to try. What if he doesn't like me? What if I'm not a good father and just make my son hate me, exactly like I hate my father. Maybe it's genetic.

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...ah yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open_

As the guitar solo that I had recorded earlier that day came on, I opened my eyes. Standing there with a hand on Kwest's shoulder was the woman baring my child, the love of my life, her clearly pregnant stomach sticking out. She had a pair of headphones over her ears and was smiling at me, and in the instant, I knew that everything was going to be okay. We were going to get through this amazing and trying experience together and create a wonderful boy that would do many good things in this world. We would raise him right.

_If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take his life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open..._

God, you have no idea how bad I want him to be nothing like me and everything like his mother. His sweet, kind, caring, smart, amazing, and feisty mother. I can't take my eyes away from hers and tears created by some kind of emotion build in the bottom of her eyes.

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything..ah yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open_

The song came to an end and Kwest gave me thumbs up before rubbing the pregnant belly next to him and leaving the room, giving me alone time with my future wife. I walked out of the recoding booth and walked up to her, giving her a peck on the lips before bending down and kissing her stomach.

"Come back up here, Mama wants some more," Jude said, using the name that everyone now called her, including me. I smiled and came back up, giving her a few more pecks, giving her one on her nose before stopping. I took her hands in mine and smiled happily down at her.

"Do you need to sit?" I asked, only concerned for her well being. She took one hand and waved it, dismissing my question.

"You worry too much Quincy," Jude said. I grinned at her and made her sit down anyways.

"That's going to be your last name soon too, you know." I reminded her softly, sitting across from her. A soft and happy smile came to her face.

"I know. Jude Quincy. Who would have thought that I would marry the star of a boy band that I despised." She teased. "Or should I call myself Mrs. Little Tommy Q?" Tommy shook his head and chuckled in pure amusement.

"If you weren't pregnant with my son I swear you would be in the middle of a huge tickle attack right now." Jude grinned, rubbing her belly.

"I can't wait until he gets out! I swear if I get any bigger I'll have to go in the genus book of world records! I'm a house!" Jude complained.

"Sweat heart, you are the most beautiful human on the planet," I said fondly, leaning over and stroking her cheek. The soft and happy smile was back, and that brought a matching one to my face. "You have no idea how hard it is waiting to marry you." I admitted softly. Jude reached over and took my hand in hers, rubbing her thumb in circles on the back of mine.

"It's going to be longer than we think. We can't get married until he's at least one," Jude said sadly. I put my other hand over hers, her small one being completely engulfed by mine.

"Just as long as I get to marry you." Then something went wrong. The scene paused and morphed into a black area. I was lying down and someone was lying against me, the person's warm breath hitting my neck and soft snores emitting from the small frame. I looked down and saw a crown of blonde hair.

_It was a dream, _my brain told me. I still remembered the extreme feeling of bliss, of elation, of my heart soaring when I saw Jude's pregnant body standing next to Kwest. I wanted to write the song down that my mind had created in the dream before it was out of my head, so I slowly got up, trying my best not to disturb Jude's sleep, and walking out of our room, down the hall and into our music room that was soundproofed just for occasions like this.

I turned the light on, blinking against the harshness of the sudden change, and had to stand in place for a few moments until my eyes adjusted. I walked over and got my notebook out, finding a pencil. I knew that that dream couldn't have been some kind of prophecy or whatever because Jude is older than she looked in the dream, she's 24 and looked about 18 in the dream, and we haven't had sex. We've only been dating about a year and Jude isn't ready, and I respect her greatly for that, but of course I'm ready when she is. I began to write down the lyrics. I was about half way through, making tweaks here and there and trying to remember how the song went had consumed be and I didn't realize that I had been in here for about two hours, when Jude came in the room.

"I thought that you would be in here." Her soft and groggy voice filled the silence. I snapped my head up and looked over at her. She was clad in a pair of my boxers and a blue button up shirt of mine that was only buttoned a couple times in the middle. Her hand was up, shielding her eyes from the light, which caused the shirt to open up and expose some her smooth stomach and a little bit of her black bra. She preferred to sleep in something like this every night instead of her own pajamas.

"Jude, if you keep dressing like that I might have to seduce you." I teased. Even though I couldn't see them, I knew that she rolled her eyes.

"It's just like seeing me in a bikini, and you didn't loose self-control when you saw that." Jude countered.

"That's because there were people around in Mexico and I was respecting your wishes, but seeing this again… I don't know if I can stand it." I growled. Jude laughed and thrust her arms out to either side like she was trying to fly and throwing her head back, letting one knee bend and exposing more skin.

"Then came and take me!" Her voice was dramatic and breathy, like something that you would here in an old 30ties movie with the girl in the sparkly red dress that's slit up the side with black heels and fishnet stockings and the red booa that she drops to the floor. I knew that she was joking around, but I ran up to her and scooped her up in my arms, running down the hallways and into our room, throwing her down on the bed. She was not expecting me to pick her up so she had let out a small squeal and wrapped her arms around me tightly. When I dumped her on the bed I began tickling her, and pretty soon she was begging me to stop.

"Tom… please…stop…!" Jude managed to get out through laughter. I obliged and we got back under the covers, snuggling up, bodies pressed against each other with no room and feet entangled, my arms wrapped around her abdomen with our fingers intertwined.

"So what were you writing in there?" Jude asked, already half asleep.

"Just writing down a song that came to me in a dream," I responded, kissing the top of her head.

"Is it for me to sing?" Jude asked through a yawn.

"No, this is one for the future."

"Oh, okay." Jude snuggled even closer to me, if possible, and got situated. "I love you." She whispered into the dark.

"I love you too." I responded, never meaning anything more in my life then those four words. Within a minute Jude was back in a deep sleep and I let her breathing lull me into on of my own.

**Hehehe. More Jommy cuteness. I'm on a Jommy roll lately I tell you! See, I have all these ideas for oneshots, so I'm getting them out there, and I already have like, fourteen chapters pre-written for my new story High School Years so I thought that I'd get some oneshots out there. Review's are appreciated! D Oh, and song credit goes to Creed. It's thier song called With Arms Wide Open.  
**

**xoxo,**

**-Shannon **


End file.
